1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, recording method and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable apparatus having radio communication function has been widely prevailed. Service of broadcasting station's sending content data such as TV program and radio broadcasting to the portable apparatus using radio wave has been provided. Thus, user possessing the portable apparatus can receive radio wave sent by broadcasting station and watch/listen to the content data through the portable apparatus even during traveling or outdoor.
The portable apparatus is capable of storing received content data in its storage medium. For example, the portable apparatus is capable of recording the content data in the storage medium based on reservation information set preliminarily by user and a user operation to an operating portion which accepts start of recording.
However, the content data sent using radio wave may not be received properly depending on the environment surrounding the portable apparatus. For example, when user carrying the portable apparatus enters a tunnel, radio wave does not reach his or her portable apparatus, so that the portable apparatus is incapable of receiving the content data properly. In conditions in which the portable apparatus is incapable of receiving the content data properly, the content data recorded in the portable apparatus is not displayed on its screen at the time of reproduction, no sound is produced or much noise is mixed thereby sometimes disabling the content data from being watched or listened to.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-186673 has disclosed a control method for blocking a content data difficult to enjoy for the above-described reason from being recorded in the portable apparatus. According to the control method, whether or not the portable apparatus is capable of receiving content data prior to a reserved recording start time is determined and if it is determined that it is difficult to be received properly, user is notified thereof. This notice is effective for urging user to move his or her portable apparatus to a place where it can receive the content data properly.